


The Reunion

by god-heda (ChocDog)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon - Manga, Canon Compliant, F/F, One-Shot, Post-Canon, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 06:26:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10870989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocDog/pseuds/god-heda
Summary: They'd rescued her: A traitor.Soldiers had died for her: A deciever of humanity.But Ymir could live with that, as long as Historia was still on her side.





	The Reunion

The chains were unnecessary, really.

They’d cuffed her wrists together, only allowing a measly few inches between them. At her ankle, a metal ball locked her feet to the ground; another restriction. 

As if the guilt of what she’d done didn’t already weigh more than all the corpses of the Survey Corps’ soldiers combined.

Why even bother saving someone, only to toss them in a box the second you have them in your safety.

Why risk the lives of all those dedicated soldiers, to save a traitor.

She stared at the dirty floor of the prison cell, the lifeless eyes of those dead outside the walls staring back at her. She blinked, and suddenly the whole cell was filled with corpses, reeking of blood and Titan breath. All these people who’d given their lives up in the rescue mission, for her.

She wondered if they’d ever forgive her. She wondered if she would ever forgive herself.

She wondered if _she_ would forgive her.

 _Her._ God, how she’d missed her. She had been the only thing keeping Ymir sane during all those weeks spent at Reiner’s hometown. Would she live? Would it be forever?

Ymir didn’t need to know the answers so long as she knew Historia was on her side. She’d said it herself, she would always be there. As long as she lived, it didn’t matter that Ymir had betrayed humanity, betrayed her own values.

It didn’t matter until today.

_Thump._

Footsteps echoed through the dungeon. Ymir didn’t need to look up to see who was responsible. 

_Thump._

But she did anyway, just barely making out her face through the bars of her cell and the small light of the wall-mounted torches. 

_Thump._

What gifts did she bring? A key to grant her life back? Or a knife to rip it away? 

_Thump._

She was here now. Ymir could see her, gripping the cell bars with those tiny hands, her own solemn expression being mirrored right back to her. Neither girl spoke as Historia unlocked the cell door and invited herself into the cage, not bothering to lock it behind her. She didn’t fear the monster in front of her in the slightest.

“Should I start with an apology?” Ymir asked quietly, tilting her head up to get a better look at the queen. The look on her face was one Ymir had never seen on her before; one of a mixture of angst, anger, and apathy. Despite the late hour, she still presented herself neatly though; hair smooth and face sharp, she was still the goddess Ymir remembered.

For once, Historia looked down. Her prisoner held a hunched position, seated on a low bench protruding from the wall, yet she could still almost see eye-to-eye with her, she was just so tall. In the weeks that she’d been away however, her body had clearly lost mass. Bags of fatigue dragged down her eyes, and what was once full, brown hair was now tangled, damaged straw.

Historia settled her eyes on a small scar scraped across Ymir’s now hollow cheeks, and chose that as her target as she brought a hand up, and smacked it across her prisoner’s face.

“Shit!” Ymir cursed, pressing a hand to the point of impact. “What the fuck was th-“

But Ymir’s words caught in her throat as she readjusted her gaze back to Historia, and the tears now spilling down her face. The blonde choked as she cried, delicate hands reaching out to cup Ymir’s face, as if noticing it was hers for the first time. 

“Historia…”

Whether she didn’t have the words, or she was simply incapable of saying them, Ymir didn’t know, but Historia didn’t say anything at all as she rushed forward to finally embrace Ymir in her arms again. 

She was comparable to a child in the way her hands clutched at Ymir’s ragged clothes, her equally damaged hair, as if she would fall of the face of the earth if she dared let go. Uncontrollable sobs racked her body, and her tears had formed a dampness at Ymir’s shoulder, but neither girl cared.

Apologies and explanations could wait. The whole damn world could wait. In this moment, they were the only two people that mattered.

Human and Titan. Queen and prisoner.

After what seemed like an eternity too short, Historia pulled away, still snivelling and quivering like a toddler. She gripped Ymir’s shoulders, her eyes darting here, there, everywhere, examining every little detail of her face as if she feared it would be the last time she’d see it.

It couldn’t be. Not yet. 

Convincing herself this may be her last chance, Historia moved her hands from Ymir’s shoulders to cup her cheeks again, her thumb gently stroking the angry mark that had bloomed from the slap she’d delivered there earlier.

Their bodies moved on their own accord, Ymir reaching up, Historia leaning down, both of them simultaneously realizing now was the time. There had been too many dances with death, too many chances, too many missed opportunities to let this one slip away.

Or so they’d thought.

“Stop.”

At this point, Historia’s lips were so close to her own that Ymir could feel the warmth of her breath on her face, just barely feel them graze together. Even that simple touch sent a bolt of long overdue energy crashing through Ymir’s body, leaving a shockwave of desperation it’s wake, but the craving couldn’t be satisfied yet.

Still seemingly unable to speak, Historia pulled back again to stare Ymir down, her hands clutching her shoulders again. 

Ymir answered the question before she could ask it, holding up her hand-cuffs with a weak smile. “Historia.” She whispered, the tune of Krista’s real name rolling off her tongue like she was the only person meant to sing its melody.

“I refuse to kiss you, without being able to properly hug you too.”

The queen’s eyebrows knitted together in thought for a mere moment, before she scooped the cuffs up into her own hands. But instead of unlocking them like Ymir predicted, the queen simply lifted Ymir’s arms up and stepped between them, so that the cuffs were now behind her, and Ymir’s arms rested on her shoulders. 

“Now you can’t leave me again…” Historia murmured, the first real smile Ymir had seen since being reunited with her finally spreading on her face.

It was just as beautiful as she remembered. The light of her smile burned away all those corpses previously occupying her mind, so only the two of their bodies remained. The two of them; alive, safe, and _together._

“I’ll never leave you.” Ymir managed to mutter, before Historia’s fingers curled their way into her hair, pulling her close as she closed the gap between them, for good.

When their lips finally collided, Ymir felt all her sins fall away into ash, the light of the goddess above her searing all of them into submission. No longer would they haunt her, as long as Historia was on her side. 

The world could wait forever, as long as she was at her side.


End file.
